Emeljük poharunk
by Nefadar
Summary: AU, Quinlan Vos gondolatai nem sokkal a 66os parancs után, mikor elveszítette Aaylát. Aayla/Quinlan ship.


**Írta**: Nefadar Luinalata Neverin

**Történet**: Alternatív univerzum, romantikus, dráma

**Előzménye**: 66-os Parancs

**Szereplők**: Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Megjegyzés**: Az AU-ból kifolyólag Quinlan soha sem találkozott Khaleen Hentz-zel

**Emeljük poharunk…**

Mos Eisley városának egyik kocsmájában két csöndes alak ült az ajtótól legtávolabb eső sarokban. Sok üres pohár volt kettejük előtt, Quinlan Vos a következőt is üresen tette le és átnézett a vele szemben ülő Obi-Wanra, ő még csak a sajátja felénél járt. Egyik férfinak sem volt túl jó kedve, a galaxisban uralkodó sötétség az ő hangulatukra is rányomta a bélyegét. A gyász is, az elvesztett társak, barátok miatt. Mind a ketten emlékeztek az elmúlt évekre, amikor jókedvűen ültek le valamelyik kocsmába beszélgetni és inni, de ez is megváltozott a Köztársaság bukásával, többé nem tehetik meg és nem is lesz rá nagyon alkalmuk, hogy valaminek is örüljenek.

Csupán néhány túlélőről tudtak mind a ketten, de azok bujdostak és még annyira sem jöttek elő, mint ők. Bár a Hutt űr jó rejtekhelynek bizonyult, talán jobbnak is, mint a régi Köztársaság többi része, de ez egyikkőjüket sem vigasztalta meg. Kenobi az egyik legjobb barátját veszítette el, akit csak Darth Vader-ként ismer majd mindenki, míg Vos, a nőt, akit szeretett, még akkor is, ha soha sem lett volna szabad. Quinlan oldalra pillantott a táncoló nők felé és a szívébe jeges fájdalom hasított a táncoló twi'lek nő láttán.

Az erőn keresztül most is érezte, hogy vele van Aayla, de az mégsem ugyanaz, mintha ténylegesen. Mintha élne, soha sem lesz ugyanolyan. Nincs halál; erő van. Most látta be, hogy ez hülyeség. Soha sem kaphatja vissza már a lányt, örökre eltűnt meghalt. Utólag könnyű okosnak lenni és belemagyarázni, hogy tudta, vagyis, hogy miért nem kedvelte meg soha Bly parancsnokot. Őt is lelőtte, az ég szerelmére, hiszen a barátjának tekintette őt, és mégis képes volt arra, hogy megölje. Hátba támadni!

Hónapok, csupán ennyi idő adatot számukra a háború végnapjaiban. Az utolsó együtt töltött nap és éj, miután ő Kashyyyk-ra, míg Aayla a Feluciára ment. Az lett volna a legjobb ha megszöknek, még emlékezett a lány utolsó szavaira.

- Maximum néhány hét Quin, és utána vége mind a két küldetésnek és újra együtt leszünk – mondta mosolyogva.

Nem lett igaza, de az első részében igen, hogy vége lesz csak nem úgy, ahogyan gondolta. Ki hitte volna, hogy a Jedik lemészárlása lesz az egésznek a vége, mint a Köztársaság ellenségei? Hatalmas ürességet érzett, mikor a kettejük közti kötelék a semmivé lett, ahogyan Aayla élete is semmivé lett és egyé vált az erővel. Utoljára akkor érzett ekkora fájdalmat, mikor tizenkét évvel korábban a Tanács különválasztotta őket, mert tudták, tudták, hogy már akkor közel kerültek egymáshoz, pedig ő még nem gondolt úgy a lányra, bár tudta, hogy Aayla beleszeretett azzal, hogy visszahozta sötét oldalról.

Az ő „veszte" is ugyanaz lett, csak hosszú évekkel később, amikor őt hozták vissza. Aayla már nem is védekezett vele szemben, csak kérlelte, hogy emlékezzen, de nem figyelt rá. Egyetlen csapás elég lett volna, a penge közeledett a lány felé, majd érezte a fájdalmat a vállában és a földre rogyott. Bly ért oda időben, hogy megmentse tábornokát. Aztán ami ezután történt már történelem. Aayla mentette meg az életét, hogy meggyógyította, pedig nem kellett volna megtennie.

Hónapokkal később látta csak újra, amikor ugyanarra a bolygóra küldték mind a kettejüket. Addigra már szégyellte, amit tett és képtelen volt egykori tanítványa szemébe nézni ezért, de végül ő jött oda hozzá, hogy erről kérdezze. Mint mindig most is hallgatásba burkolózott, végül megszólalt.

- Nem tudom, majdnem megöltelek ott, ha nincs Bly már halott lennél Aayla.

- Én választottam azt Quin, soha egyetlen pillanatig sem hibáztattalak érte, te sem tetted, amikor évekkel korábban a helyzet fordított volt.

- De akkor nem volt ez a helyzet, mégis hogyan élhettem volna, ha megöllek?

- Emlékszel az ígéretünkre még? – nézett fel bánatosan mosolyogva a lány. – Ott voltam érted, ahogy megígértem, te is ugyanígy tettél volna és tetted is meg már.

- Sajnálom…

- Ne, ne tedd. Talán jobb is, hogy így alakult, mert lehet, hogy más megölt volna és akkor nem lennél itt Quin. Nem lennénk újra együtt.

Quinlan nem válaszolt csak megölelte Aaylát és megcsókolta. Hónapok óta vágyott erre a pillanatra és abban a percben semmi sem számított. Az ütközet után mind a ketten visszatértek Coruscantra, ahol eljött az utolsó parancs. Tisztán élt az emlékeiben, hogy az utolsó néhány hónapban mintha kifordult volna önmagából, azelőtt nyugodt volt és megfontolt, de Aayla szenvedélyéből és hevességéből rá is átszállt valami a kettejük közötti kötelék soha sem volt olyan szoros mint akkor.

Az utolsó nap, nem voltak a templomban, továbbra is titkolták kapcsolatukat, de talán az lett volna a legjobb számukra, ha lebuknak és kicsapják őket a rendből. Emlékezett rá, hogy Aayla mosolyog és nevet a naplementében, ami Coruscantot világította meg és ölelte körbe narancssárga fényével, hogy soha sem volt annyira boldog, mint azon a délutánon és éjszakán és ma már tudta, hogy soha sem lehet az újra.

Reggel a klón kaszárnya aulájában váltak külön, az utolsó mondat, amit szóban váltottak.

- Vigyázz magadra Aayla! Ugyanitt találkozunk majd – mondta a férfi.

- Maximum néhány hét Quin, és utána vége mind a két küldetésnek és újra együtt leszünk – mondta a lány mosolyogva.

A két „szeretlek"-et pedig csak egymás gondolataiban hallották. Napok teltek el a küldetésből, amikor valami más lett, megváltozott. Érezte az Erőben a zavart a sikolyokat és a veszteségeket, szálak pattantak el, ahogyan az egykori társai halálukat lelték. Egy lövés és elveszítette az eszméletét. Órákkal később tért csak magához, ürességet érzett, a legszorosabb kötelék is semmivé lett, Aayla Secura halott volt.

Soha sem érzett ekkora fájdalmat még, mint most. Régen, mikor elszakították tőle a lányt és Tholme padawanja lett, az sem fájt ennyire. Ő maga is haldoklott, ha meghal, mégis ki teszi ezt az egészet rendbe? Ki fog bosszút állni mindenkiért? Ki bosszulja meg és gyászolja meg akkor Aaylát? Gyengén mégis érezte, hogy a lány ott van még mindig vele, az Erőben és itt soha sem fogja elhagyni, örökké vele lesz.

Hónapok teltek el, mire teljesen rendbejött és el tudott jönni a Kashyyyk-ról, legjobb barátjához jött, ide a Tatooine-ra, Kenobihoz, de a fájdalom továbbra sem enyhült…

Visszanézett Obi-Wanra, a férfinak is kiürült a pohara és már rendelt is még egy kört. Kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, talán ebben mégsem változott minden.

_Örökké veled leszek Quin, és utána az Erőben újra együtt leszünk _ hallotta Aayla hangját.

Lehunyta a szemét és érezte a lány ölelését is, ahogyan hátulról öleli őt át a vállánál és bújik hozzá. Kinyitotta a szemét, amikor a két pohár lekerült az asztalra. Kenobi arcán látta, hogy ő maga is gondolkodott, merengett a múlton.

- Emeljük poharunk a többiekre, a Jedi rend hősi hallottaira! – mondta a fiatalbbik és felemelte a poharát.

- A többiekre, azokra, akik egyé váltak az erővel, azokra, akik bujdosnak és ránk – mondta Quinlan is, majd az utolsó részét már csak gondolatban tette hozzá – És legfőképp rád Aayla…

Vége.


End file.
